


i know you

by goldilocks31



Series: our songs [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i walked with you once upon a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know you

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever atempt at writing a fanfic. it was inspired by Lana Del Rey's version of once upon a dream. the second part was inspired by the Arctic Monkey's song R U Mine? constructive comments are welcome!

_“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_“I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar_

_A gleam, and I know it’s true that visions are seldom all_

_They seem. But if I know you, I know what you’ll do, you’ll_

_Love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream”_

The music floated through the room gently as the people danced. All of Asagard’s nobility was at the grand ball room attending Princess Anika’s birthday. The little auburn haired girl that came to Asgard to be fostered was now a striking beauty with snow white skin and apple red lips. Her dark forest green eyes shone with the light of a thousand flames that reflected in them from the candles that were used to light the giant space for the dance part of the evening. The princess was wearing her most beautiful dress of dark bottle green silk that fit her upper body snugly extenuating her hips and full white breasts. The material was sown with emeralds that sparkled when they caught the candle light. On her neck hung a silver necklace that ended with an opal medium sized heart that rested on the soft cushion of her breasts and highlighted her darks green eyes to perfection. Anika wore opal earrings to compliment her necklace and let her hair fall in soft auburn locks on her back and shoulders. On her brow was a delicate gold tiara with a ruby tear drop in the center. She was every inch a goddess in full bloom.

So imagine Loki’s surprise when she asked him to dance. Most every one in the room thought she would choose Thor or at least Fandryl for her partner. Even Loki thought it. They were both fine young men with good hearts and surly would have made better matches for Anika. Yet now when she was in his arms as they danced Loki felt that familiar tug at his heart. She was his drug, his truth serum if you will. He could not lie to her no matter how much he tried. He loved her with a passion so fierce it frightened him. Yet he could not refuse her when she asked him to dance, the silver bells in her throat making him weak at the knees. She felt so good in his arms, her quiet breath brushing against his cheek, Loki thought he could die now with a smile on his face nothing mattered in the world except for here and now with Anika dancing with him.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of silver bells in his ear. “Brother mine,” they whispered, “if you have any wit about you, you will not sleep tonight. Instead you will go walking and when you walk let your feet carry you where they will. When you get there, I truly hope you make the right choice, for both our sake’s.” the silver bells said. Loki was shocked, thought he was dreaming. Did Anika really just proposition him? Surly he was hearing things, his own heart felt wishes. Loki searched Anikas’ face for some hint that he was sane and that this was not just his mind playing tricks but her face gave away nothing. Her eyes were as calm as the sea after a storm. Did he dare hope? Did she love him too? There were so many questions racing through his mind but he couldn’t get them out.

The music ended and they bowed to each other as the crowd dispersed for the night. Anika was whisked away by her ladies in waiting and Loki walked to his chambers feeling like he was hit by a storm. He kept hearing those silver bells in his head, wondering if he could believe them. Anika had never stirred him false, why start now? But did he dare hope? He got to his chambers and changed from his court cloths to something more comfortable, a dark green wrap around tunic that made his eyes pop and a pair of loose fitting black pants. He climbed in to bed but his thoughts were still on that waltz. Anika had chosen a perfume that smelled like wild roses in full bloom and that scent clung to his skin like a second skin. He could not stop thinking about how beautiful she looked and how he wanted nothing more than drop to his knees and worship every inch of her body. Anika could make things low in his body come to life without meaning. It drove Loki mad with need and desire that she had such control over his soul.

After tossing and turning for a few hours with no sleep in sight he decided to take a walk to calm his nerves. Loki got up and put on one of his favorite jackets that was made of light green leather, perfect for a midnight stroll around the castle. Since it was winter and the floors could get ice cold he chose a pair of soft leather boots that were lined with fur to keep his feet warm. After closing his jacket around him he went to the door and got out in to cool corridor outside his chambers. Loki decide to turn right and walked towards the gardens. They were beautiful at night, and had a calming affect on him. He walked for no longer than twenty minutes when he came to corridor he didn’t recognize. He was about to turn back towards the direction where he came from when he heard voices. Intrigued, Loki headed towards them and found himself in front of a heavy wooden door that was slightly open. He looked inside to see where the voices were coming from and froze. On a large canopy bed, with midnight blue satin sheets was Anika.

It was her chambers he’d come to find. The bed was made of wood, dark and heavy and inlaid with fine gold lines on each post. The fire was burning in fireplace and the room smelled like cherries. Anika was lying in the middle of the bed naked and pleasuring herself. She had two fingers deep inside her body and the combination of the moonlight and fire light dancing on her snow white skin made Loki’s breath hitch in his chest. She looked wrapped in gold and silver and since the bed was at angle to the door Loki had a perfect view of her. Her voice came to him suddenly and he felt the blood rush to face and cock. “Loki”, she whispered, oblivious to him and the world around her, completely lost in her pleasure. “Loki”, Anika whispered again, driving her fingers deeper inside her. Her other hand was holding on tightly to her opal necklace. Loki had given her that necklace and hand picked the heart shaped pendent on it.

Now he was watching the love of his life masturbate while holding on to it. A million thoughts started rushing through his head, what if she sees him? He shouldn’t be watching this, it was wrong on so many levels. Yet his feet would not obey him and he stayed rooted to the spot, frozen with fear and an overwhelming need to walk in to the room and claim her. Just as he was starting to get his thoughts in order, Anika turned her head and her eyes fixed on him. She’d seen him! Loki wanted to die of shame right there and then. Bracing himself for the tirade of yells that were surly coming his way, he opened his mouth and closed it again. Anika was reaching for him, telling him to come in. Loki’s mind suddenly flew to all the times she’d insisted that he be her sparing partner, all the times that she’d insisted that he be the one to accompany her on horse back rides in the country side. Was this the reason? Did she truly feel for him the way he did for her? In all the rage that were his thoughts he heard silver bells again. “I truly hope you make the right decision, for both our sakes.” This was it. Walk in to the room or walk away, there was no second chance, no turning back from this. Loki walked in.

Anika’s eyes never left him. She watched him walk towards her, her heart beating like crazy. Loki was the most beautiful man in the world to her and the thought of him in her chambers made her heart skip a beat. She waited with baited breath as he walked to the bed and stood at its foot. Anika got up from her position on raised pillows and crawled to him at the foot of the bed. Loki watched her feeling the blood rush to his cock. He felt an over powering need to strip and come to her and it took every ounce of self control he had to stay where he was. Anika reached him and stood on her knees, reaching up to his shoulders and took of his jacket. She started reaching for his tunic but he pushed her back with his hand. The look on Anika’s face was pure lust as she went back to her nest of pillows and watched him slowly undress.

Loki never took his eyes of her, watching run her delicate hand on her body all the way down to her cunt, grazing it slightly. Loki heard silver bells in his head, “off” they said. His control broke and he stripped quickly out of his remaining garments, kicking off his boots in the end. Anika watched him with hunger in her eyes as he crawled to her, his erection pulsing between his legs. He reached her and stopped at her legs, taking time to appreciate the sight in front of him. Anika’s cheeks where flushed red and her breath came heavy to her as he ran his hand across her leg and up her thigh, fluttering his fingers above her swollen cunt. He followed the path his hand was tracing and finally settled between her white perfect legs. They both took a moment to realize what was happening. Anika’s eyes turned such a dark green Loki thought he would die from how beautiful she looked under him. Loki’s eyes were dark with lust, so dark Anika felt her breath hitch in her chest. His mouth hovered over hers for a second before he kissed her.

Anika’s lips were so soft, it drove him half mad with need. His tongue flicked across her lower lip, willing her mouth open. She responded by opening her mouth to him letting his tongue dive in her mouth. Loki tasted apples and honey on her lips, it was so sweet. Anika tasted the cinnamon on his mouth and deepened the kiss until they were deep inside each others’ mouths, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Anika bit his lower lip slightly, feeling her hips grind against him willing him to go further. Loki broke the kiss and took a moment to catch his breath. His mouth went to Anika’s neck laying soft kisses on it causing her to moan in pleasure. Loki continued to trail soft kisses on her neck before finding her breast and sucking gently at first before opening his mouth to lay kisses on Anika’s breast. He flicked his tongue across her nipple causing it to perk and harden before giving the same attention to her other breast

. Anika watched him with lust in her eyes, arching her back wanting more contact from his mouth and tongue. Her hands went down his strong back all the way to his taut ass living slight scratch marks on his back. He laid one lat kiss on her hardened nipple and began to kiss down her stomach dipping his tongue in to her navel as he went. He reached her swollen cunt and the scent of her arousal was enough to send him over the edge. He looked up at her and saw raw need in her eyes. Loki dipped his head down and teased her at the joint between her leg and crotch, his tongue fluttering over her. He reached her wet slit and licked her slowly, relishing in the sounds she was making, kissing her like she could kiss him back. Anika’s hips bucked up, wanting more contact from his tongue and mouth.

It felt like heaven and Anika never wanted him to stop. She felt her orgasm washingover her like a wave, her pleasure spilling from her lips in one long scream. Loki brought her like that two more times, each time more violent then the other. He kissed his way back up her body as she came down from her high, stopping at breasts for one more kiss and then taking her lips in his. The taste of her on Loki’s lips mingled with the cinnamon drove Anika crazy, her tongue diving in his mouth seeking more of this flavor. They broke the kiss, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Loki smiled at her one of his famous smiles, the one that scared every one ells in court including Thor but made her weak at the knees, made her want him more. He smiled that smile at her just this morning as they were getting ready for the ball and he made her hitch her breath.

That smile that meant mischief for everyone ells was now all for her. It made her heart swell with pride and she grabbed him by his shoulders down to her and kissed him long and sweet and deep pouring all her love and lust into that kiss. They broke the kiss and Loki looked at her with all the love in the world. Anika’s skin was glowing white radiance, and Loki vowed there and then that he would give her pleasure enough to forget all other men that ever touched her, that she would glow like that for him and him alone.

He teased her entrance, pushing just the head of his cock inside her body before pulling out again. Anika had enough and she pulled him down to her by the shoulders. Loki entered her in one fell swoop, causing her to cry out for him. He was big and she was so wet and hot and tight around him. Loki thrust inside her body hard and strong feeling his orgasm wash over him. The look on his face was feral, wild as he let out a deep growl that almost like a howl. Anika felt her cunt tighten around him the look on his face driving her own climax and she screamed her pleasure. He thrust into her a few more times causing after shocks before they both came down from their high. As they caught their breaths Loki dipped his head again between her breasts and kissed the heart shaped pendent that lay there. Anika reached for his arm and took off the gold cuff he was wearing on his arm and fastened it on hers. Loki’s heart swelled with pride as she did. Anika was his and his alone just as he was hers and hers only. Anika snuggled against him, falling asleep in his embrace and Loki’s final thought before falling asleep was a complete disbelief that someone loved him like this, pure and simple.               


End file.
